Looking in Alaska
by percico22501
Summary: /Hazel Levesque questioned her life. She questioned is she deserved to walk the Earth. One cold night, Hazel decided to let it go./ Hazel hasn't died yet, and Frank isn't alive, so I made this a fluffy HazelxSammy fic, even though I don't ship it. Enjoy ;)


A/N - Alright, I normally don't do this but I need to let you know that this is a bit of HazelxSammy fluffy thing so, if you're thinking it's Frank, well it's not. I don't ship Hazel and Sammy at all, because I am strictly a Frazel shipper, but for those who do, I was bored and wrote something. This took a really long time to write and a long time to edit. So, please enjoy this while you can.

* * *

Hazel looked at the ground.

Gems and jewels were starting to form at her feet. She didn't care. She wanted to drown in them. Everybody hates her and her mother now. Even one of her teachers liked to tape her jands to the desk.

Hazel and her mother has recently moved to Alaska, but Hazel didn't know why. She suspected it had something to do with the man who gave her the pad and pencils for her birthday.

The gems and jewels were crowding her ankles, silver against gold, brushing against each other.

The wind brushed against her hair, blowing it back gently. Her warm cocoa eyes glistened in the night, her cheeks tinted lightly pink from the cold.

Hazel looked at her feet, only now discovering that the jewels have reached her knees. Her eyes widened in shock and she almost pulled herself back, but stopped. She needed this. She _wanted_ this. Taking a breath, she stood still, waiting for the gems and jewels to devour her soul.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of bad thoughts. She wanted to be happy. Her thoughts drifted off to Sammy: his eyes, his hair, the way he rides horses, his voice, his everything.

But she left him. She left his everything. Hazel wondered what he was doing. Would he be wondering about her? Or even worried that she left without telling him?

"Hazel!" Someone shouted across the field.

Hazel stopped mid-thought. 'Why does that voice sound familiar?' She thought, her eyes scrunched tight in thought.

"Hazel Levesque, get out of there NOW!"

Hazel's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice. She knew it all too well. Slowly, she turned around, the gems and jewels following her every move yet still rising slowly.

"S-Sammy?" Hazel stuttered. The gems and jewels were already at her waist, tightening their grip on Hazel. Hazel didn't know how Sammy appeared. He just appeared.

Sammy ran across the field as if he were a knight on a fierce, galloping horse. He got withing a metre from Hazel. He inched forward until he was in front of her, as Hazel stared in shock. Just as he was about to rip the jewels off, Hazel shouted, "WAIT!"

Sammy halted, his hand just above the jewels. The jewels also stopped as they awaited for another command. Hazel slapped Sammy's hand away in fear of... No... Hazel couldn't bring herself to think about it.

"Hazel," Sammy said cautiously, afraid Hazel might do something idiotic again. She took a shaky breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry," her voice was quieter than usual. The gems and jewels rose much more slower under her command.

"Hazel, please!" Sammy begged. "Don't do this!"

"I want to!"

"Please don't do it, Hazel!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you!"

That seemed to freeze Hazel in her tracks. 'He loves me?' Her eyes rested on Sammy, who was looking at her desperately. His eyes glistened as the moon shone down on them.

"You love me?" Hazel asked, not quiet believing him.

"I do and I want to kiss you, comfort you, marry you, have kids with you, grow old with you, and die with you! I want to be with you forever, Hazel, even if it means travelling by myself to find you."

Hazel was touched. No one has ever said anything like that for her.

"I love you too, Sammy," Hazel smiled, commanding the gems and jewels back to the Earth. His face broke into a smile. When the gems and jewels shrunk, Sammy ran to Hazel, giving her a hug.

"Don't you ever," he cried into the crook of her neck, "do that ever again, you hear me?"

Hazel hugged back. She was happy Sammy was here. They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other and not wanting to let go.


End file.
